


Meet Me at the Pretty Lights

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: K-pop, Miss A, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/F, ambitiousgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me at the Pretty Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ambitiousgirls Valentine's Day exchange.

Minyoung shows up at Hive three minutes before the discounted entry fee runs out, possibly elbowing a few foreign girls out of her way in the process. It's cold outside from the chill of winter in the air, and she's too cheap for the coat check fee, so she shivers as wrist gets stamped. Tomorrow Fei will catch her wrist at the sink while she washes out her mug of tea and cluck her tongue, saying, "Again, Min?"

Yes, again. It's been three months since her girlfriend broke her heart and there hasn't been a weekend since that Minyoung hasn't spent at the clubs, filling the void with booze and a steady stream of kisses from strangers. "You need to grow up," her girlfriend had said, with enough sympathy in her voice to send a flash of rage through Minyoung's body. At the time she thought it was real rich that someone younger than her would tell her how to behave. Minyoung wonders now if she was right.

Inside the club, there's already a substantial crowd. The air is thick with the smell of sweat and booze, the floor sticky with spilled drinks. Minyoung's here to dance, but she needs another drink and a someone to join her before she's ready for the obnoxious strobe lights and potential ass grabbing dudes. Minyoung scopes out potential partners at the bar. Too many girls teetering in their heels trying to get the bartender's attention, wearing club dresses that hug minuscule curves. Been there, done that, Minyoung thinks, shifting her gaze to the other end of the bar, where lonely drinkers wait. Her eyes stop on one girl.

She's perched at one of the stools at the bar, nursing some kind of Western cocktail with a black straw she twirls around the glass. She has the look of a first timer, wearing a simple black dress that reveals nothing, hair tied back in a perfectly curled ponytail.

Minyoung slides onto the stool next to her and orders a shot of whatever's cheapest. The alcohol stings her throat when she downs the shot and slams the tiny, delicate glass back down on the counter. Alcohol is too expensive to buy when you're out so Minyoung had worked her way through a bottle of soju back at her house before hitting the streets, already wobbling.

"Hi," Minyoung says, laying a hand on the girl's arm to get her attention. She startles slightly, but when she turns to face Minyoung, she's wearing a pleasant smile. "I haven't seen you here before," Minyoung continues.

"It's my first time," the girl says. She sounds unused to practically shouting at someone sitting next to you, an art Minyoung perfected long before her twentieth birthday. "I was supposed to come with a friend, but she had to back out and I said 'Seo Joohyun, you are going out tonight no matter what!' So, here I am." She laughs at the end, a little awkward, but endearingly so.

Joohyun covers her laugh with a hand over her mouth, but not before Minyoung's eyes are drawn to her lips. She is wearing a light shade of lipstick, just a shade darker than her own lip color with a hint of shine, because she's the kind of girl, Minyoung can tell, who doesn't want to draw attention to herself.

Minyoung's lipstick is purple, bordering on fuchsia, and called Damage. Minyoung liked the name more than the shade when she found it at the supermarket, juggling too many things in her hands because she could never stick to a grocery list and thought that not getting a basket would help, when really it only caused her to keep stacking items on top of a precarious pile. She pocketed the lipstick so she wouldn't drop it and it wasn't until her groceries were paid for and she was two blocks from home swinging grocery bags as she walked that she realized she never paid for it. Joohyun would've probably returned it, but Minyoung just slipped it into her makeup bag next to Strong Woman and Fairytale.

"So, here you are," Minyoung repeats, smiling. "Now comes the fun part."

Joohyun shakes her head and a loose strip of hair from her ponytail falls in her face. "Fun for me is a book at home, this is just loud."

"Well, the fun part is over there," Minyoung says, tipping her head towards the flashing lights of the dance floor. "Joohyun, would you like to dance with me?"

Taking a large swallow of her drink first, Joohyun nods resolutely. "I would love to," she says.

It's not until Joohyun stands up that Minyoung realizes she's tall, with several inches on Minyoung, even in her platform heels that took weeks to master walking in. Joohyun laughs likes she's used to towering over people, and Minyoung smiles back because she's always liked tall women.

With Joohyun's hand clasped firmly in hers, Minyoung leads them through the mass of bodies to the center of the dance floor. Some remix is playing and it's easy to get into the rhythm, to feel the thrum of the bass in her body, shaking her hips to the beat. Joohyun stands practically still at first, doing the same awkward shuffle Minyoung recalls from middle school dances. She winds a hand around Joohyun's waist and Joohyun lets Minyoung pull her in closer.

"Loosen up," Minyoung shouts, pitching herself up onto her tip toes to yell into Joohyun's ear. One of her hands comes to rest on the bare skin of Joohyun's shoulder where the strap of her dress has slid down to her arm. The bone protrudes sharply. Fei would make her a full course meal if she brought her home, Minyoung thinks.

Joohyun nods, a look of determination in her eyes like she's solving a math problem. She starts to sway her hips a bit, guided by Minyoung's embrace. Minyoung drops her hands when Joohyun's shoulders relax and she watches as Joohyun brings her arms up, moving them like she's imitating the club dancing she's seen on TV. Very high school semi-formal. She's cute, everything about her is cute down to the sensible heels she's wearing and the curls falling from her ponytail and Minyoung has to suppress the laughter bubbling up in her chest, lest Joohyun think she's laughing at her. She's just happy.

The night could go several ways from here, and Minyoung has played them all out over the course of her time apart from her ex. Scenario one: she takes Joohyun home and they tiptoe into Minyoung's bedroom and Minyoung peels Joohyun's panties off without even getting her out of her dress. Oddly enough, Minyoung doesn't really want that, not tonight, not that Joohyun would likely follow her home anyway. Scenario two: Minyoung waits for Joohyun to make her predictable early exit and picks up another girl, someone easy, and takes her home and peels off her panties by the door. What she'd do any other night.

There's a brief lull as the music switches over and something with a long intro begins to play and Minyoung tilts her head up to see the glow of the disco ball glinting in Joohyun's eyes. She reaches out, placing a careful hand on Minyoung's hip the same way that Minyoung had earlier.

Scenario three: Minyoung follows Joohyun out and they stop at the first pojangmacha they see, eating enough food to feed two people twice their size, and Minyoung leaves with Joohyun's number in her phone.

She likes that one the best.


End file.
